Reasons
by re-dulche
Summary: [RE-UPLOAD CAUSE FF MESSED UP MY ACCOUNT] Kyou's time is up and it is time for him to fall back into Akito's hold. Follwoing anime, so male Akito, Rated M for future chapters [OLD ACCOUNT:DULCHE]
1. Silent Farewell

REPOST :(

SIGH SOMEHOW MY EMAIL HAS TWO SEPARATE ACCOUNTS ON FF AND WHEN I ASKED FOR HELP A BOT REPLIES AND NOTHING GETS SETTLED. SO I CAN'T ACCESS MY ORIGINAL ACCOUNT BUT I CAN GET THE ALERTS FROM IT . SO I'VE BEEN TRYING FOR MONTHS CAUSE I WANTED TO UPDATE THINGS BUT NOOOOO. SO BAH. REPOSTING EVERYTHING.

OLD ACCOUNT dulche NEW ACCOUNT IS THIS ONE.

Furuba

Well, I needed more Akito/Kyou fics, so here is one :D. Hopefully this will run well, and yeah its Akito and Kyou, angst and unhappy things will obviously happen.

Following anime, so Akito is a man (just the way I like it).

Hope you enjoy :3

* * *

There is so little place for the Cat of the zodiac. Almost non-existent; only to be told of in tales, though rarely; the Cat, a being that should be forgotten and cast aside. Yet, here stand Kyou Sohma, here exist the Cat. Oh, how he loathe that existence of the mortal embodying the feline. So fierce and wild, especially when he was suppose to know his place. Bright fiery ruby eyes that dare challenge his superiority along with that flashy orange mop he dared called hair. Oh the how the detestable creature got on to his nerves.

That's why, that's why Akito Sohma removed the beads when they were children. He had to remind the cat what it was. A monster, a retched monster. That did it. The humiliation and realization it brought to the cat was excellent. The fear in his eyes that would appear even as he tried to hide it from that moment on was something Akito would always savour.

Yet, here he was defending that bitch that invaded their lives. Staring at him defiantly without any fear in his eyes, Kyo was defending Tohru Honda from another of his psychological onslaughts. They were visiting the main house under the request of Akito. They were expecting this cruelty but not the ferocity of it. Nonetheless, the cat's new spark of bravery was enough to deter Akito and they were dismissed.

Akito watched them leave. 'Stupid little 'family' tucked in Shigure's house. I must have been to lenient on them for the cat to believe it was worth something.' Thought Akito venomously. 'No, it's place must be taught. It will be mine again and the timing couldn't be better.' A smirk laid itself upon the Master's lips.

* * *

Graduation had come. It was a happy occasion as well as a lovely day. Happy faces, sakura petals in the air and wishes of congratulations. Tohru had passed with the best she could, but it was good enough. She had applied for a local culinary school, which many were sure she would excel in. Yuki did as expected and of course came out valedictorian. The fan club wept for his farewell from the school. Many of the graduating class did their best, but a few managed to get in to the same university as him thus, continuing his days of unending stalkers.

Kyou on the other hand, no one could find. He didn't collect his certificate, or attend the ceremony, but the household had seen him leave dressed and prep early in the morning. All assumed he was off to train before the ceremony or meet Kazuma earlier at the dojo. But hehad shown up alone to the ceremony, alone. Everyone had done his or her best to find Kyou but to no avail. When they got back to Shigure's house, it was as empty as they left it. The Cat was missing.

It wasn't as wonderful a day as the occasion was after all.

* * *

Kyou had left the house early that day, grabbing some toast and heading out to the dojo, He had to meet Kazuma one more time. He knew it was time. He didn't defeat Yuki and the deadline will pass in a few hours. He was going to ruin such a happy day, not for his own selfishness at least. Kazuma knew the fate of the cat of the Sohma family, so he would understand his disappearance, but Kyou still wanted to say goodbye.

He was a few blocks away from the dojo when a familiar car pulled up beside him. Akito's car. It had stop beside him, forcing Kyou to stop as well. Akito rolled down a black window and greeted Kyou with a smile so creepy Kyou swore he was visibly bristling.

"It's time, Monster." Akito dripped the words from his mouth like a thick poison to choke Kyou.

"I thought I could attend the ceremony." Kyou rebutted with a glare.

Akito's eyes narrowed. "Not anymore, or would you like me to pull off your beads in front of the entire event?" he spat.

Grasping his wrist, Kyou couldn't face another incident like the one that had happened on that rainy evening. Bowing his head in defeat, glaring at the ground he replied, "What do I have to do?"

"Simple, get into the car, and let's get you in your cage." Smiled the master of the household.

Gritting his teeth and resisting the urge to run, he knew better then to test Akito, Kyou entered the car. He felt like a child being duped into following a kidnapper or a pedophile or similar situational stories that always appeared on the news. As soon as he had shut the door, Akito had Kureno drive off, and the street was empty once again. No witnesses and no guesses to what could have transpired there.

* * *

TBC

That's all for now.

Hope it is starting off. Not sure if this will move into Yaoi or just common abuse, but lets go along and see how it unravels.


	2. Muddy Air

[REPOST]

Thank you for all the review and favourites. Wasn't really expecting any of it.

Any way new chappie yay!

* * *

Mud. That's what Kyou felt he was inhaling, thick, slimy mud. The car felt stuffy and the tension was so thick, a knife probably would have been able to cut through it. Akito was staring at him with what Kyou felt was one of the creepiest and disgusting smiles ever. He swore he could feel Akito imagining the tortures he had in store for him. Akito had his elbow propped on the arm rest of the door for his head to lay on, in turn better angling him self to look in Kyou's direction. Kyou was visibly tense; every fiber of his being was tight. Choosing to look at his shoes rather then meeting Akito's gaze.

He watched as the shadows from the trees from the side of the street run over his feet and wished he could be walking under them instead. His palms were sweating; he could feel it through his clenched fists that lay on his lap. Kyou just kept wishing he were in a bad dream, that he would wake up back at Shigure's and have breakfast with Tohru. He'd even be happy to eat with the Rat but no. He knew it was real. He felt all of his dreams end and his memories of happiness wilt away.

Kyou nearly screamed as one of Akito's hand placed it self on his wrists and another onto his shoulder. Instead he tensed further. Akito chuckled into his ear at the reaction. Kyou was sure he was crazy, Akito was too close for his liking and he wasn't doing a thing about it. He wanted to punch the head of the house in the face, but he wasn't sure what the outcome would be after that. So he kept his head down, eyes glued to his shoes and the dancing shadows.

"You know Kyou," Akito began. Kyou began freaking out internally; Akito never used his name unless something sinister was planned. "I've actually been missing you at the main house." Akito began fingering the beads on Kyou's wrist. Kyou began sweating slightly but he continued staring at his shoes as if the perpetrator of his nightmares wasn't cornering him in the limited space the car offered. "Ever since Kazuma took you away I have been very upset. You rarely visited." He had a finger under the band of beads. "I had to take all my frustrations out on darling Yuki, but he scarred too quickly."

Suddenly Kyou was slammed uncomfortably into the door of the car, causing his body to across the backseat to accommodate the sudden force of the angle change. Akito had Kyou pinned under him. Not liking the strange position, Kyou began to trash and buck the aggressor off. "That's the difference, you dare resist me even when there is no escape." Akito said calmly looking down on the boy while tightening his grip on Kyou's wrist. "Do you how it excites me? How you excite me?" growled out the head, lowly.

"Like fuck I care!" yelled the cat as he spat onto Akito's face. Kyou saw a glimpse of the craziest smile ever grace Akito's face before he felt the pain and force of a brutal slap. Eyes wide, Kyou remained with his head to the side, unsure if he should look back. Akito was chuckling again. "Welcome back Kyou-kun." The car door opened and Kyou had to shut his eyes form the sudden light. Akito got up and exited the car. Kureno waited for Kyou to compose himself and lead him towards the cage that he would from now call home and rot away.

'Hopefully I'll die fast.'

* * *

The 'cage' was barely furnished consisting of a bed, a table and a chair. The room was dull and dusty. Walls had paint peeling and cobwebs filled the corner. Over the recent decade a bathroom had been added on so that a servant would never need to come near besides to give food, if the head of the household deemed the cat deserved any.

Kyou could feel the blood pulsing in his ear. It's happening. It was actually happening. He was being locked away. He was prepared, but he didn't expect the emotions that were whirling inside of him to make him feel like he was having a heart attack. Dropping to his knees he began hyperventilating. He worked on his breathing and did his best to calm down. Kureno simply left and locked the door behind him.

Everything was choking him, the dusty room, the situation, the regrets, the reality of it all. It was more then he thought he was ready to handle. His life was over, yet he had to live, and he was force to live in this retched room. 'If the cat is so unloved why not just kill it off the moment it was born' he thought to himself before passing out from the lack of air to his brain.

Hatori had found him shortly after he passed out. Akito had wanted a health check and physical done on their cousin. He picked Kyou up and laid him flat on the bed. He did the best to conduct the check up while he was in this state. After drawing some blood and double-checking Kyou's pulse, Hatori withdrew from the room. He felt bad for his cousin, but he didn't see a way out of the reality that was their family and their curse. At least he wasn't having his memory erased. Not yet anyway.

* * *

Kyou awoke in the late afternoon. He felt sticky from sweat but didn't make a motion to move. He looked at his surroundings again and wished he hadn't. It just confirmed that what he wished was a dream, wasn't. He was finally in the cage. His cage. He wondered what the cat's of zodiac before him did or felt as they rotted away in the very same room. He had been lucky, allowed to live his life away from this room for as much time as he did. He heard others before him were thrown in here at a much younger age.

Getting up, he realized the move in position but didn't bother to think much about it. Who cared anyway. Looking down at himself, he realized he was still in uniform, in the last remnant he would have of his past. His bag and other belongings had been taken from him. Hugging himself close he cursed his unfortunate birth.

* * *

Akito sat in his room, sipping his tea. It was a lovely day. The graduation ceremony probably would have been beautiful. He smiled into his tea. Relishing taking away such a lovely moment from the cat. Hatori had told him about finding the cat passed out on the floor of the cage. Akito was surprised but he couldn't have care less. This would just prolong the time it would take Akito to visit his returned pet.

* * *

Tbc.

Well I hope that was alright. See you next time.


	3. Three Days

[REPOST]

New chapppiiieee

Thank you all for the reviews and favourite of the story. You guys are great. I hope I will be able to write better and let you enjoy more .

On with the show.

* * *

It has been three days. Three days since Kyou had been imprisoned. Three days since he was left in the little house that was actually a standalone room hidden in the garden. Three days of meals being slotted through the space at the window and cleared within the hour of placement. Three days to add a scratch for each day under the bed frame. Three days to feel his mind dull with the lack of anything in his life. Three days of loneliness.

Kyou watched the garden from his window. It was a cloudy afternoon but the garden was still lively. Butterflies and bees pollinated the flowers and a gentle breeze shook the trees and bushes melodiously. He would usually nap on the roof on a day like this. A quiet peace surrounded him, but in his mind he had bitter thoughts that were shattering his mind to succumb to the situation.

He would hear Tohru saying goodbye as Shigure teased her that morning he was abducted. He'd see Yuki returning from his secret base. And then he'd see Akito's car pull up. That was his last morning, his last moment of life and it was so quick, fleeting. Kyou cursed himself. He should have properly confessed to Tohru no matter the outcome. Maybe make amends with Yuki or have another friendly spar. Tell the dog he was a pervert one last time. Said goodbye to Kazuma. He should have had breakfast together. He'd never taste Tohru's cooking again nor sit comfortably with the 'family' as they hear Shigure spout nonsense about his novels or complain about broken furniture, wall and doors.

Laying his head against the bars of the window, Kyou pointed his hand through the bars as a butterfly approached to perch itself upon it. It was a simple blue butterfly with delicate petite round wings. Kyou admired the tiny creature that went through so much to become what it currently was, from caterpillar to cocoon to its current state. 'Perhaps this would the cage would be just a cocoon' thought Kyou. 'Maybe I'll make it out of here and fly freely.' The butterfly flapped its wings to rest a while more before it flew off again. Kyou watch it go and blend into the grey sky. As he was about to pull back his hand, he gasped. A strong, slender hand had grabbed his wrist.

* * *

It has been three days. Three days since Kyou had been brought back. Three days since Akito had last seen Kyou. Three days of acting like he didn't want to go over to the Cat. Three days of hearing whispers among the servants about the abomination in the cage in the garden. Three days of turning Shigure away as he came to speak with him. Three days of waiting.

Sitting on the porch of his room, Akito looked out into the garden. He could see a corner of the roof from the cage from the porch. There were a few crows making a nest in the gutter of the corner he could see. He watched as they arranged the materials they had gathered and fly off to get more as soon as they were satisfied. 'Stupid creatures.' He thought. 'What does such filth accomplish from making a home in such a place.'

As the second crow flew away he decided now would be a good time to grace the Cat with his presence. Stepping of the porch Akito felt the grass cool against his feet and the dirt below shift from his weight. He always enjoyed strolling through his garden barefoot especially when no one was around. Always being told that he was too weak and ill to go out always brought him so much rage that it rocked through his being to his soul more then usual. All his rage was only containable for so long just became a part of his being much to the misfortunes of his cousins. Yet when he was alone and out in the garden he always felt the rage subside.

The Sohma main house's garden was exquisite. The best of traditional Japanese flora and fauna were planted there and maintain with pride by the gardeners. Akito appreciated their efforts, not that they would ever know. The surrounding had always looked alive and elegant with traditional stone accents and oriental charm. Even in the winter the garden had looked alive and well despite the plants dying off in the autumn. As Akito turned a tall hedge he saw the Cat watching a butterfly leave his finger. He watched as Kyou's eyes followed the insect flutter away. 'They look duller then three days ago.'

Before he knew it, Akito was moving forward. The Cat had yet to notice him, eyes still trailing after the insect. As Kyou was about to pull his hand back, Akito's reached forward and grabbed his wrist. The Cat let out a loud gasp. He was obviously surprised by the appearance of the head of the household and the sudden contact. Their eyes met and Akito saw a slight bit of fear in bright orange before it was covered up by anger and recognition. He smirked.

* * *

The air around was sticky again. Kyou calmed his emotions as much as possible. Shocked at his own lack of guard against the leader's approach, Kyou knew he was in for a difficult day from this point out.

"Well hello Kitty Cat." Akito said lowly.

Kyou was speechless; he was trying to comprehend what Akito had just said to him. It was something very unlike him and it was creeping Kyou out. Deciding to ignore the odd words Akito had just said, Kyou tried to pull back his hand. When the grip around his wrist became tighter he spoke. "What the hell, let go of me!" he said agitatedly to Akito. Dark eyes narrowed slightly before Kyou felt himself being pulled by the arm into the window bars. He let out an indignant shout.

"Now Kyou," Akito began as he began pulling the arm harder "is that anyway to speak to your master?" Kyou could feel the joints in his arm straining and his neck was moving into an awkward angle. Even so he manage to spit out the words "What master, you asshole."

Akito seemed to loosen his pull on Kyou's arm at that but not his grip on it. Kyou quickly tried to pull back but stopped as he heard laughing. It was almost happy aside from the fact there was some maniacal tone to it. Looking up from his arm Kyou looked into to Akito's eyes and saw some perverse joy in them. He saw that smile from the car on Akito's face again and he only had time to scream.

* * *

Kyou's right arm had been dislocated. While Kyou's defense was down, Akito had pulled and twisted his arm against the window sill and bars. Kyou felt like it was ripped off his shoulder. Akito's laughter slowly died down into a chuckle, as Kyou's scream died into harsh ragged breathing. Kyou dislocated his shoulder before but this time around it had hurt worst then when he slipped off that cliff while training. He looked wearily as Akito's hands were still on his arm.

"Even after I came all the way out here to greet you and see how you are doing, you are still so rude, Monster." Kyou looked away disgusted by the fake pleasantness in Akito's voice. "I am the head of the household no? So what right do you have to defy the fact that I am your master? After all," Akito leaned his face in towards Kyou's trapped one against the window bars and continued, "Aren't you just a cat in a cage? My cage."

And there it was, though minuet, a tiny hint of fear was back in Kyou's eyes. Akito smiled sweetly at the sight and let go. As Kyou was hurriedly pulling his semi limp arm back, Akito reached in and slammed his face back on to the bars. The grip in the short orange locks was painful but not as much as the unexpected hit had been. Looking back in to black, Kyou found his self trapped against the bars again. 'Maybe Akito will break my neck now and I can leave for good.' He thought.

Instead Akito continue speaking. "Listen here Monster. You are in my captivity and you are mine to do as I please." Kyou was still trying to pull back out of his grip. "You speak rudely to me and you'll get punished. Do worst and worst will be done on to you." Once again Kyou mustered up his courage and spat into the dark haired man's face. Akito let go of his grip on the orange hair. Using the sleeve of his fine brocaded yukata, Akito wiped the offending substance of his face. Kyou moved away from the window, just slightly out of Akito's reach, he took a deep breath "Do your worst, you psycho."

Much to Kyou's horror, Akito just smiled and walked away. Before he was too far though, "He turned his head back, "See you later Kitty Cat."

* * *

Kyou sat on slightly musky smelling bed. Rain had begun pouring, though it wasn't exceptionally heavy nor was it light enough to be called a drizzle. It was just rain, sickly rain that made Kyou feel lethargic and fuzzy in the head. His shoulder was getting sorer by the minute. He had tried to push it back in, but he couldn't get the angle right. He wasn't sure how long it had been since Akito left, an hour, two? But it felt like the dark hair man had just visited. Akito's final words rang through his head. They sent shivers down his spine. The memory of black eyes as they looked him down, twisted his stomach uncomfortably. He felt disgusted and sick.

Suddenly the door of the cage shook and lock rattled. Someone was coming in. Kyou watched the door. What else could he do? There was nowhere to go. As the door slowly creaked open, Kyou watched as the rain came in and the figure in a black raincoat stepped in. Kyou backed against the wall of the bed and stay vigilant. The figure placed a bag down onto the table back to Kyou. As the figure turn Kyou felt his chest get tighter with the breath he didn't know he was holding, but let a sigh of relief as the coat came off and reveal Hatori.

The dragon looked apologetic towards his cousin and greeted him steadily. "Good evening Kyou-kun" Kyou nodded in acknowledgment. "Akito-sama sent me over to look at your shoulder. How is it feeling?"

"Like some crazy person ripped my arm out of its' socket." Replied the cat sarcastically. Hatori smiled. He was glad to see his cousin wasn't extremely affected but his situation. He then continued to check Kyou's arm. Passing Kyou a tongue depressor to bite on, Hatori pushed the arm back into place. Kyou felt his shoulder throbbing, but it was a lot better then it had been before. Testing his range of motion, Kyou quietly thanked Hatori.

"You are most welcome, Kyou-kun." The room then fell silent. Kyou wanted to ask about the world outside his 'home' but wasn't sure how too. There was no need though, cause Hatori broke the silence, "Shigure has been coming by these few days but has been denied audience with Akito-sama." Kyou stared, mouth slightly agape. 'The dog had tried to come by?'

"Is there anything you would like me to tell him?" Hatori asked.

Kyou just turned his head out the window and stared at the rain. The doctor patiently waited for an answer. He could see the pain in the orange eyes of his bright cousin and how they were losing their light. Hatori wondered if the day came when he might have to erase Kyou's memory if he would be able to do it. But if it made it easier for Kyou could he force himself to make him forget his previous happiness. Somewhat lost in thought he nearly missed Kyou's soft reply.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" the dragon asked.

Kyou turned to him and eyes filled with bitterness though not directed at anyone in particular, taking in a breath he said, "I miss them."

* * *

Well that's it for now. Was planning to write something longer but it didn't feel like it was flowing right for it. So this is all you get now. I hope it was too your liking.


	4. Patience

[REPOST]

Sorry this has taken long to update, I have a new job and had some trouble adapting to new timings. Thank you all who have just faved and followed the story. And thank you those who wait patiently for updates and follow the story already. You guys are great.

Also wow ff has changed a lot. We can add story covers. How glamorous. Drew up something random and prays for the best.

Onwards.

* * *

'There's a beetle on the ceiling.'

Rubies watched as the insect crawled over the top of the room. They notice the spikes on its legs and the gleam of its exoskeleton. The eyes watched and the glistening wings fluttered every few steps. Light crunch like noises echoed softly as the beetle carried out its action. Ruby eyes continue watching its trail, taking note of any irregularity on the ceiling, like a long dark mark that looks like something skidded on the surface or the crumbling bits of what was assumed to be the back side of the roof tiles. Occasionally little pieces would fall out like little grains of sand, but one could never note where they fell. 'Specks becoming even more insignificant specks.' Yet Kyou took note of all this. He followed the trial as far as he could, even noted where a few might have landed. He had too though because at the moment he needed a distraction.

The rain had yet to die down. Droplets of condensation encased dust hitting heavy against the tiles of the roof. Rain would rush in to the room through the uncovered windows as the wind direction changed. Woozy from the combination of the weather and medication, Kyou didn't do much to shield himself from the onslaught of nature. His clothes were getting wetter by the second soaking him to the bones. He hadn't a change of clothes since his arrival, 'The Cat not being worth a thing I bet.' thought Kyou. The thin summer uniform top wasn't much protection, his slacks retaining more moisture then necessary as well. Kyou's discomfort rose by the second as his will to stay awake waned. The room was beginning looking blurry to the ruby orbs as Kyou's body succumbed to the situation. A sudden poof and a now dull orange cat lay in the centre of the wet room, breathing slowly. As its eyes shut, it vaguely heard the door creaking.

* * *

Warm.

It was unnaturally and uncomfortably warm as Kyou awoke. Not even at Shigure's had it felt this warm as he slept except for the time Ayane had snuck into his bed. The warmth that always seemed to elude him made itself something untrustworthy when he felt it. Such a pleseant sensation would most likely be a trap. Thus, all instinct was telling him to escape it, to push away the source and kick it as far as possible. However, Kyou felt too light headed to operate according to his instinct, side effects from the painkillers and the rain had left him feeling groggy and a little weak in the limbs. Willing his body to roll away, Kyou's eyes shot opens as large hands caught him mid motion.

A few facts registered with Kyou in that moment. One, he was still in cat form. Two, someone was holding him on their lap. Three, a warm towel was wrapped around him was hindering his movements. The cat inhaled deeply trying to catch himself from letting his initial panic take over him. The rain was still creating its rhythm on the roof, but the blinds of the windows had been drawn down, a dim orange glow now illuminated the small room with a barely audible buzz resounding from the lone bulb on the ceiling. At the moment there was most likely only one person who would check up on him. Registering that fact Kyou exhaled in relief.

"Hatori-san you don't have to keep checking me like this." Kyou groaned out expecting no other but the Dragon.

"That's why he didn't." chuckled out a voice Kyou wished never existed. Survival skills kicked in, Kyou's struggles increased to break free of the binding warmth. As a paw got loose, pale hands began to lift him up. Out of sheer panic, Kyou raise his paw, claws out and scratched. As contact began, claw to skin, smoke burst, leaving the attack incomplete. On Akito's arm laid three tiny, short scratches that changed to large red streaks as Kyou's returned hand scraped against the leader's forearm as he fell out of the grip and on to the hard floor.

Kyou couldn't look at Akito's face, but he couldn't let such an indignity that had passed while he was vulnerable, slide. Dumbly he opened his prideful mouth and yelled.

"What the hell! What are you doing here!"

The side of Akito's lips twitched in reaction. Fingers beginning to tap onto the mattress of the bed he was sitting on.

"I don't need this weird shit 'care' from you!" Spat Kyou, "Don't you intend to leave me here to rot!"

Staring at his hand, Kyou kept going; fearing that he would lose his voice if he looked up at the being that dare say he was a God, their God, his God. 'What's this freak playing at!'

"Why do you keep coming over here! Don't you have a life!" He knew somewhere yelling wasn't going to make anything better, but he knew allowing Akito to toy with him would lead to worse. "Are you that free! What exactly could you possible want here!"

Akito chuckled. The deep vibration of his voice rang in Kyou's ear. One could say fear ran through his body, but it wasn't because of the family head in particular it was the peculiar way the family head was acting. Through experience, he knew the kindness shown was a veil of lies that hid deceptions and pains. Even so, Kyou had let his tongue run ahead of his mind.

"You are insane! An insane sadist who gets his sick kicks from hurting his own family!"

'If I am to die in here who cares what I do.'

* * *

Akito always felt he was a patient man. He had always listened to what anyone had to say and considered his options of actions carefully. With so many possible replies and reactions he felt it was right to take his time to contemplate. At the moment though, he was listening to a very unaware orange haired boy yell at him in a somewhat incoherent manner. It wasn't that Kyou was speaking unclearly; it was that Akito wasn't fully listening. 'Who needs to listen to a cat whine.' He thought. Respectfully though he let the cat 'babble' on, controlling his urge to laugh and grabbed the boy as he spoke. This was bound to lead to something. After all 'Patience is a virtue.'

'This boy seems to have no idea at all of the sight he is giving me' thought Akito as he licked his lips. He let his eyes roam the cat's nude body. From the profile of his head following the extended neck as Kyou tried to avoid eye contact, to the lightly toned muscles of his torso, lower down to the crossed slender legs. Years of transforming around Tohru had obviously made the boy more subconsciously aware of his state of undressed when returning to human form.

"You are insane! An insane sadist who gets his sick kicks from hurting his own family!"

'Patience is also thin.'

* * *

It was silent now. Akito stopped musing about the slightly tan expanse laid out before him. Kyou had no more to say, only light pants of rage escaped from his lips. It was a deafening silence again. Kyou hated how almost every encounter with his raven haired cousin would always lead to such a silence. Akito seemed to have still all motions and sat stiff on the edge of the bed, Kyou had yet to face him. Echoes of Kyou's last statement ringing in both their minds.

Realizing his nude state, Kyou moved to curl himself up and shield more of him. Grabbing the towel of the ground, the orange haired boy turned and stood as he wrapped his lower body with the soft material. Looking around the room, Kyou found no traces of his clothes, not on the floor where he transformed, neither on the table, nor the chair. He refused to look at towards the bed as he tied a knot to secure the towel onto his waist. Almost done with the thick fabric, Kyou eyed the door of the cage. 'If Akito is in here, then it must be unlocked.' he thought. 'If I run for it, I could outrun him!' Kyou weighted his options carefully. Akito was known to be frail, but that didn't mean he couldn't stop the cat. 'But this could be the best opportunity. I could run through the woods and find somewhere to hide and get away from here.'

Knot secured, Kyou took a step towards the door, only to fly forward and collide into the chair. Both tumbled down to the floor. Akito stood over Kyou's crumpled figure. A sharp inhale was the only warning Kyou got before an assaults of kicks began.

* * *

"You little brat!" Akito spat. "Who do you think you are!"

Hands moved to block the assault of kicks but Akito didn't let up. "Family! You think you are family!" A particularly hard kick came in to contact with Kyou's stomach causing the cat to cry out in pain. "What makes you think you are on that level to be my family!"

Grabbing a fistful of orange hair, the raven began dragging his victim across the room. "Looks like you have to learn your place again." With that he slammed the battered cat's head into the side of the bed post.

* * *

Sorry its so short. But better then not updating.

Thanks for support and sorry that update was slow.


	5. Bruises

[Repost and updated]

I'm sorry for the long wait I've been trying to resolve this issue with but I'm a failure. So new account time QAQ Details on my profile

* * *

Kyou's head was ringing. The impact split the skin on his forehead and blood was getting into his right eye. The thick liquid clouded his vision and stung the surface of the eye mildly, forcing him to shut it. The pull on his scalp was still there, hair threatening to remove themselves at the roots. Another yelp of pain escaped his lips as his head met the floor. It wasn't enough that he was disorientated and injured it seemed cause before Kyou could react, Akito stepped hard onto his aching shoulder. Another indignant yell of pain parted from his lips.

"Tell me again what you think we are!" Akito yelled, digging his heel in to the joint of the shoulder that he had dislocated earlier. "Tell me!"

Kyou could barely let out a sound other than pain as Akito assaulted him. Yet, he still fought through.

Gathering his strength, Kyou pushed himself off the ground causing Akito to topple back. As he stood, he kept his eyes locked with the head. "We are Nothing!" he growled. "My family are people more valuable then you will ever be to anyone!" With that Kyou turned towards the door.

He never made it however.

* * *

There was a high pitch ringing sound in his ear. It rang like a blaring siren that didn't want to stop. It wasn't the fall that had affected him, nor was it the words the cat had spat. Not entirely anyway. It was the rage that was consuming his being. Akito patience snapped along with his morals.

It was fast and it was brutal. Orange hair grabbed by the fistful, face slamming into the ground before any sound could be uttered. Body flipped, tan arms were pinned in a vice grip as the only piece of modesty was torn off tan hips. An incomplete gasp was distinctly heard as fiery lips crashed onto cold ones.

* * *

It was a blur of contact for Kyou after their lips made contact. He vaguely remembered could feel the malice in Akito's burning lips, the harshness in the bites upon his neck and the hatred in the hands that violated him. Hands roamed every inch of him; all the while he pushed and kicked the offending presence away. He remembered that. As a wet appendage entered his mouth, Kyou bit down. It was then that time seemed to have slowed.

The mouth upon his disconnected, leaving a coppery taste behind. The exploring hands stopped their ministrations, moving to cover the mouth to which the aching appendage was retreating. The weight on his thighs got lighter. The room was frozen. The rain distant. Every sound was clearer than ever. The flicker of the light bulb, the rustles of the leaves outside, the beetle somewhere on the ceiling, it was all as loud as if they were being amplified by a stereo. Kyou could hear his heart beating in his ears, the harsh way he was breathing and Akito's deep intakes of breaths. His eyes registered the raven's chest rising and falling, his neck muscles working to swallow down the blood from his injured tongue, the dark eyes that were glaring straight into his prey's crimson ones.

Anger and disgust were clear in the black eyes of the head of the household. Kyou could almost read Akito's thoughts as he looked into the darkness of those eyes. He had thought to turn away but the intensity of the other's gaze held him in place. His breathing was picking up in a panic the longer they held their eye contact. Reflected in the black orbs he saw his terrified face, the wideness of his eyes, the way his hair was stuck to his skin from perspiring so much, the way he was breathing through his mouth as the fear picked up. He saw how the situation would worsen and his own despair of being trapped in the cage. As Akito lower his hand from his face, Kyou could only suppress the scream of terror that tried to leave his throat. The black haired male was smiling.

* * *

Kyou was humiliated. It was the only feeling he was willing to acknowledge at the moment as he heard the door to the cage lock and a menacing promise of return rang in his ears. He laid on the floor, knees bruised and scratch from being kept on his knees moments before collapsing into a fetal position. His throat burnt but he chose to ignore it along with the bitter taste that lingered, the shame and violation he felt overpowered his senses.

Skin aching with quick forming bruises, purpling the tan expanse of his neck and torso, wrists sore from the grip they were held in, the cat of the zodiac laid on the ground of its cage trying to wretch himself of the ground. Slowly Kyou propped himself onto his elbow, wincing slightly at the aching felling coming from his ribs where a particularly hard kick had landed. He wasn't severely injured he would say. His head still spun from the blow, making getting up more of a chore then it needed to be. He had been in worst conditions and the whole situation could have been worst but it didn't stop Kyou from acknowledging the recent turn of events had been one of the worst he unfortunately had to experience.

As Kyou made it onto the now comforting mattress of the bed his head began to spin with questions adding to the headache that was developing. He stopped the thoughts as they began though, if he were to question himself he would have to remember and he would have to accept all that had happen.

'NO!' squeezing his eyes shut 'Nothing happened. He just beat me harder than usual.'

The mattress thudded as dull punches attacked it. "NOTHING HAPPENED!" Kyou yelled, raspy from the soreness of his throat before collapsing back onto the mattress. He was humiliated and that was all he accepted for now.

* * *

There was once a time where the zodiac cousins the Sohma family would gather at the main household almost every other day. It was before Kisa's and Hiro's birth into existence and the prime youth of the Madubachi Trio was beginning. Yuki, Kyou, Hatsuharu, and Momoji would be seen around the premises more often than the others before primary school had begun. It was a time before the constant fights of Yuki and Kyou were a norm. Before Hatsuharu developed the need for his second personality and Momoji; his mother's acceptance. A time when Akito had been kind.

The cousins would spend their time in the gardens at play, or practicing their martial arts skills. On the days when Akito's health was weaker they would have tea inside and play card games or just share trivial stories. Akito being the eldest until the Trio returned from school, would lead the day's activities for his younger cousins. Having no allowance to go to school, he was always kept at home and the visits would provide a reprieve for his loneliness and frustrations.

The days without his cousins' company would practically drag with the demands and expectations placed on to the young heir. He trained in the ways to lead the family in sue of his mother's eventually passing, trained in the arts of defending himself and the household. Learnt the secrets of Zodiacs and the power he holds over them. Learnt the art of etiquette as well as have the fact repeated almost hourly of how he was frail and unstable health wise. Repeated were the half truths of his disabilities and inabilities until they driven into the core of everyone including Akito that he was weak and incapable.

Looking back to those memories now, Akito could only laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. He smiled to himself as he got more comfortable in his bed. His newest memories deserved more focus now. Memories of terrified red eyes staring up at him warmed him further. He still remembered the feel of the boy's hair in his hand, smoother then they appeared to be and soft despite the sweat that was soiling them as his gripped tighten to force the cat to accept more of him into his mouth. The warmth around him was almost unbearable on such a cold night, but the heat of the moment to dominate the creature in his cage kept his resolve strong. The cries that tried the escape the cat's throat as he trusted into it, choking them back and the feel of surprisingly slender fingers on his hips trying to scratch him off, all of these reactions had Akito excited for more.

'Yes, these memories are definitely better.'

* * *

He could smell the morning before he woke. Accustomed to the faint smell of freshly cooked rice, he knew he didn't want his eyes to open when the scent was absent. Instead it was wet grass, wood and something mildly musky. The sounds were different as well. No yells of a sweet brown haired girl tripping over her own feet, no laughs from the older gentlemen of the house or the incessant knocking of his bedroom door from his nemesis across the hall. Why Tohru insisted Yuki wake him up every day for school he would never know. Now it was peaceful, way too quiet for his comfort, the only sound his ears seemed focus on was the remnant droplets of the storm dripping off the roof.

Kyou couldn't feign sleep any longer though as his consciousness began to stir and his eyes fluttered adjust to waking. Orange lashes soon revealed ruby red irises, dull and spaced out. Dark circles did nothing to enhance them. Pupils adjust themselves to the morning light and Kyou awoke. Sitting up he couldn't help but wish he was still asleep. It was a beautiful morning following an awful night.

* * *

Running his finger over the beads of his bracelet, Kyou scowled at how such a pathetic looking thing was what was keeping him 'human'. He remembered the first time it was pulled off by Akito. The dark-haired male had suddenly stopped him in the garden of the main compound one day while he was visiting. The look of pure rage that was in Akito's dark eyes still clear in Kyou's memory. He hadn't been expecting any of it. Akito's rage. The hits. And when the beads came off, the resentment and disgust. The harsh comments still scarred him to this day. From then on, Kyou began avoiding the head of the household. He rarely visited the main compound unless necessary, or he would hide away until his mother would come and pick him up, checking once again, as she habitually did many times a day, if the bi coloured beads were still on his wrist.

A fierce blush made its way to the cat's scrunched up face as Akito's name had crossed his mind. He was still angry at himself for not fighting back more than he had the night before. He regretted not kicking wildly while he was dizzy from the shocks of the hits to the head. Retort against the painful words that had cut into him worst then any knife could He wished he had clawed at the dark-haired man's face when he had leaned in closer to sneer at him after said man had dug his nails into is scalp, roughly grabbing a fistful of hair to force him to his knees. Kyou couldn't believe he let his jaw slide open after a harsh hit to face, regretting again he let out that gasp of pain and shock cause soon after his mouth was unexpectedly filled once again.

A harsh slap suddenly echoed against the walls of the cage. Kyou had struck himself, regretting that he was playing back the memory. He didn't want to accept what had happened, let alone remember it. Never in his life did he ever think such a thing would happen to him but it did. He was brutally beaten and violated. Kyou's only relief was that Akito hadn't gone further then what he did. "That should be enough of a lesson for you today" he remembered Akito saying with a sarcastic laugh. Kyou regretted again that he had just laid on all floors coughing and gagging as his tormentor left. He cursed that he wasn't stronger. The self hatred inside of him grew as the storm of memories and regret in his mind refused to cease. Kyou was terrified for his future in ways he never expected and for the first time in a long time, he was at a lost.

'Why!'

* * *

TBC

Oh my gods, could finally post this. man so upset at how long I took to be able to get this up. I didn't want to give up my old account though QAQ.

Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter up in a few days cause I wanted this one to sit awhile.


	6. Cuts

Well I hope people are still loving this. Its my own fault for not resolving the account issues until now though. So I totally get it if you guys are worried I'll disappear on the the story. I can say I don't want to and I do hope this story will get your continued support.

Moving on.

* * *

Since that rain soaked night, Kyou had become more and more aware that his solitary confinement wasn't going to be a quick and quiet process. He had heard from Kazuma how he had met the previous cat in his cage. The weathered face of his predecessor still smiling at his adoptive father with compassion and care still apparent in eyes, had given Kyou hope that maybe he wouldn't lose his sanity nor his humanity after living a life in such a situation. Akito's latest 'attack' had left Kyou contemplating a lot of things though.

Akito was most likely to continue this form of abuse, he knew that much. He had seen the joy the sadist got when he found out how scared Yuki was of the dark and began the confinement 'game' with the rat. Everyone knew what he was doing, but everyone was too scared to help. The house would always be silent as Yuki's screams tore through the compound from the room. But Yuki escaped it somehow. He was traumatized but he still lead quite a normal life.

Escape. Kyou ran over every possibility of it. He could just kick through the door and make a run for it. But where could he go. Akito would probable hurt Shigure and the others if he went there, god forbids what he would do to Tohru. Shisio and him could run away but could he really be so selfish to ask the man to uproot his life and help him. No, Kyou couldn't bear being a burden. His father was out of the question. He knew if he did run, it would have to be him alone, truly alone. If chase was given, would he be able to manage. He hated to admit it but he wasn't one the strongest of fighters in the family. Yuki proved that to him many times, Akito as well. His face contorted in displeasure. Akito. The man was vile and Kyou needed to find some way around this problem. If he could beat Akito in a fight perhaps the man would find him too much of a trouble and just throw him out. But chances were slim at the moment. He knew what was holding him back and it wasn't Akito. He was scared.

Kyou was scared of himself.

* * *

The knife rhythmatically hit against the wooden chopping board, kitchen echoing a 'tok tok' sound as the leek on the board was reduced to bits. Tonight's dinner is leek omelette. Brown eyes absently stare as the stalk reduces to bits. Behind them were thoughts of an angry feline that would yell and show a distasteful face whenever said vegetable was even mentioned. The owners of the eyes missed the cosntast reminders not to cook the vegetable into the meals and the outburst when any were brought into the house.

_Slish_

A sharp inhale of breath soon followed. Tohru had absent mindedly sliced into her thumb. Panicking slightly, she ran around the kitchen trying to find something to relieve the pain and stop the blood flow. Spotting the kitchen sink, she turned on the tap and ran her injured appendage under the cooling water. Grimacing at the sting, she wondered if she should change tonight's dinner menu.

* * *

Grey eyes surveyed the gardens around the cage carefully. It was peaceful enough but one would never know if someone would suddenly appear. The hedges that surround the area were very misleading regarding privacy. Instead of keeping the world out as one would assume, the boxed in garden was meant to keep its sole resident inside. So one would never know if anyone was approching until they passed the hedges. Deeming it safe, Yuki slunk his way out of the bushes, moving into the shadows of the back of the lone wooden structure. Giving another look around the garden Yuki made his way around the building and stopped under a barred window.

"Kyou." He called in a loud whisper. "Kyou."

His ears picked up the sound of sheets moving and a bed creaking as someone got on top of it. Yuki guessed that this window must be next to the bed.

"Rat?" A sore voice asked.

"Yea, how are you holding up?"

"I'm not really sure."

Yuki raise his brow in response.

* * *

Carrying his basket of freshly pick vegetables from his garden, Yuki brushed the dirt off his hands and turned the knob of the backdoor. The fragrant smell wafted through the air of the kitchen and he could guess what dinner was tonight.

"Honda-san, are we having sukiyaki tonight?" he ask placing the basket on the counter.

The cheery looking girl turned around "Ah, yes. I thought it was feeling a little cold today. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, I'll get some vegetables ready." Yuki says turning on the tap.

And it was quiet again. The air felt weighted but neither wanted to bring to attention the thoughts that were swirling within them. For now they needed this happy family moment to go by as smoothly as possible. Soon they would have dinner prepped and the table set. Shigure would join them and joke about how the two of them looked like a young married couple. Tohru would blush and blabber while Yuki brushed him off. Everything would go normally, save for the extra place setting at the table and the leftovers.

* * *

The knife glinted in against the orange glow of the bulb from the ceiling. The sharp edge promising hurt or protection. Kyou had yet to decide which would be better use for the common kitchen tool. He gripped the handle tightly, remembering the visit from the afternoon.

He hadn't expected anyone to bother to see him, especially not Yuki. He wasn't sure if his hearing was playing tricks on him but after the second call he scrambled to the bedside window. He didn't know what to tell Yuki when the rat had asked for his condition and he was glad he didn't pry. Kyou was glad though that he could speak with someone. His voice sounded weird from the lack of use and speaking felt strange but he held up his end of the conversation either way.

He learnt that Tohru didn't know about his situation and no one was planning on telling her. The hurt in Yuki's voice for lying to Tohru was evident but Kyou knew it was for the better. The less she knew, the less chance for anything to happen to her. Shigure had a new book in the making and Yuki was killing some time before university started. Pangs of jealously ached at Kyou's heart but he held back, congratulating him. At that moment, having sane company was more important lingering on the darkness in his heart.

Kyou told Yuki of how he missed everyone even him, much to the rat's surprise. He droned a bit on his own weaknesses but Yuki had stopped him, reassured him that it wasn't his doing, nor his fault that he was the cat. Kyou smiled bitterly to himself. It was then it slid through the bars of the window. Kyou watched as the sloppily wrapped package fell on to the bed, bindings unravelling. He stared wide eye at its content, unsure of the meaning.

"You might need this"

He could still hear Yuki say, before the rat had run off. The visit had been short but it was better that way less the evils around found his presence. He wished he knew what the rat had meant by that. Was he suppose to kill the source of hs nightmares or end his sufferng through other means. The rat wouldn't have given the knife without much thought, so Kyou was cautious of the weapon. For now though, he needed to hide it. He could dwell on its uses after.

* * *

Akito was exhausted. Shigure had been hounding the main compound everyday to be given permission to visit the Cat. It was ridiculous to say the least. It had already been a month since the Cat was put into its prison. The dog had visited on pretenses of visiting Hatori or checking on Momoji and Haru. On one occassion he even lead the Cow back to the manor. All innocent enough, that is until he would ask Kureno, "How is little Kyonkichi today?" Some days, he would just come right out and demand the servants to get out of his way, Kureno and Hatori would subdue him after that but on certain days Akito had to deal with him. Today was one of those days.

It irritated Akito to no end that the Cat had made such a connection with the other members of the zodiac for them to care. Kyou was meant to be alone and in despair. Trapped in a darkness that would have left him dead in the cage. He shouldn't have had any fight in those wretched ruby eyes or courage in his filthy heart to disobey. Afterall he was a beast; a disgusting, unwanted, unloved piece of filth. Yet he did, and it built a rage inside Akito that wouldn't satiate. Thus, as head of the household, Akito felt it was his right and duty to put such a beast in its place. He would force the Cat to know how dirty it was and realize it was nothing. Nothing unless Akito deemed him otherwise. He would break the will in those lively eyes and break his spirit and heart until all that was left was an empty shell.

First off, the head had to cut some bonds.

* * *

Tbc

I know this chapter looks a little choppy but thats how I needed it to be. I'm not entire sure why but it was some how the only way I could work out writing it. Post next one up soon and I hope you enjoy.


	7. Binds

The sound of a strike pierced the air. It was sharp, precise, and cold.

The taste of copper filled Kyou's mouth. It wasn't much but it was a significant amount to do more then tease his taste buds. Tongue moving automatically to soothe and examine the injured tissue. The slap he received was hard enough to make him bite into the insides of he cheek. His hand quickly shot up to nurse his bruising cheek. All the while his fiery eyes kept its contact with his opposition.

"Say it again you little whelp." Akito spat at the stricken cat.

"What! Didn't hear me the first time?" another daring retort. Akito was livid. He was sure he had the cat breaking but obviously wild animals took a while to understand. 'Well I guess more training is required.'

With a sly smirk Akito glided forward and grabbed Kyou's wrists. Out of reflex Kyou fought the grip and readied a kick but Akito was faster. With a quick sweep of his foot, he toppled the fiesty cat to sit on the ground. In a flash he had the orange haired boy straddled and both wrists tightly gripped in one hand. The boy bucked beneath the dark haired man, trying to throw him off or roll them over so he could get out of the position. Curses and insults left tan lips as he struggled.

"Tsk," Akito began into his ear "should I put your mouth to better use." His free hand resting on the cat's neck.

Kyou almost stilled in shock at Akito's words, almost. Instead he twisted his body to ram his elbow into raven's head. Feeling the grip on his wrists loosen, he pulled his hands free and moved to push the head of the household of him when he was suddenly winded. Akito had punched him hard in the stomach just under his diaphragm, the pain wasn't unfamiliar but it was shocking to the system none the less. He went limp, breath ragged as his body tried to recover and regain composure.

Taking deep breaths he noted liquid hitting his cheek, looking up he saw Akito's nose bleeding but obviously it wasn't hindering the man nor making him find reason to back off. The deranged look in black eyes only enhanced the wild face that Akito was making. Kyou cringed at the sight with the thought, 'Fuck.'

* * *

Shigure let out a tired sigh. The walls of his study providing no comfort. Exhaustion was setting in and it was affecting his work more then his procrastinating ever would. His editor had been breathing down his neck regarding his deadlines because a threat had been made by his latest sponsor to pull the plug on publishing his latest manuscript if he was late once again on delivery date. This sponsor obviously knew his bad habit. But he had to admit he had been procrastinating more then usual due to the increase visits to the main household. With the release date brought forward though, he now had to cut back on them.

Pen placed back into its holder Shigure dropped his head on to the desk. The clock on the desk ticked loudly in his ear, the breeze from the window tickling the back of his neck, he could feel the warmth of the day at his back but alas he was to stay cooped up in his study. Another sigh left his lips, the house was much to quiet now. Glancing at the clock. It was about three in the afternoon. Kyou would usually be stomping up the stairs at this time as Tohru followed asking what he thinks everyone would like for dinner. Yuki would give a comment about the cat not needing an opinion if he didn't have student council that day and the bickering would begin. Now though, the house was empty. Tohru was out with Uotani and Hana. The girls trying to spend as much time together before they have to set out on their own paths. Yuki was looking for a part time job to pass the time.

Thinking about it carefully, Shigure realized he never gave much thought about what Kyou would have done with himself after school was over. He felt the guilt pool in his gut because deep down, under all the happy days and smiles, he knew the boy would enter the cage. That's why he never brought up topics of university or careers in front of him nor ask if he had any aspirations. After all he knew that all Kyou wanted was to be free. He'd see the orange mop of hair laze around the house every so often, but it was rarely in his room, always in a wide open space like the roof or garden, relishing the feel of everything. As graduation got closer he watched at the ruby eyes would shift about committing things to memory, how he would lie on the grass more often and bask in the sun or stay silent during dinner enjoying Tohru's cooking. The feeling in his gut got heavier. He supposed this is why he kept heading over to the main compound almost everyday. He needed to know how Kyou was right now.

Hatori had been the only in actual contact with the boy besides Akito and from what he heard its been a painful experience. Every encounter Kyou and the head had would end violently with Kyou being the injured party. A groan left Shigure's lips. He couldn't imagine how Kazuma must be feeling if he himself was already like this. Pushing himself off his desk, he sat up abruptly. He hasn't seen Kazuma since the graduation ceremony. A nagging feeling to visit the man suddenly hit him as the thought had crossed his mind. Looking down at the manuscript and a quick look around the room, he slipped out through the window.

* * *

Kyou sat in the corner of the room. Bruises forming on his body, stomach area aching and scratches stinging. Shirt torn and pants tugged low pass his hips. He leaned his head back taking deep breathes. In the center of the room laid Akito's unconscious body. His eyes scanned the crumpled figure of his tormentor unsure what to do. He eyed the door, if he ran right now and Akito was found like this how bad would the situation be? He could be framed as an attacker and be the subject of a manhunt. Or maybe no one would bother looking for him at all, but it was probably unlikely seeing as how Akito went to so much trouble to put him in the cage.

'What if Akito is dying right now?'

The thought worried him. He didn't want a life on his hands, he wasn't ready for it. The knife was still securely hidden away and even if it wasn't he didn't have the intention to use it for killing, yet. Wiping at the tickling stinging sensation at his cheek, he examined the scratch he didn't know he received.

Slowly raising of the ground of the corner he had crawled into after the raven had spasmed and collapse on top of him, Kyou inched closer to the still figure. Turning him over, he saw what a messed the dark male looked. Blood was dried and caking on the lower half of his face, mouth still agape from trying to catch his breath, a scratch was over an eyelid and red lines were formed on his hands and arms. Kyou was a little sorry but he was defending himself. He even felt relieved that the raven had an attack when he did. He could still feel the tightening grip on his throat and the other ripped at his shirt. Laying his ear onto the elder's chest Kyou listen for a heartbeat. It was slow but it was present and not beating erratically. He sighed in relief. Akito was still alive.

* * *

Eyelids began fluttering as they adjusted black eyes to the orangy light of the room. Seeing an unrecognisable ceiling, Akito shot up. He was on the ratty mattress of the cage. Suddenly recalling what happened before he passed out he shot a look around the room. It was empty. It was getting dark outside. Tossing the thin blanket off, he got onto his feet and heading for the door. He stopped halfway as the sound of running water hit his ears. Without a second thought he flung open the bathroom door.

Kyou stumbled forward as the door hit him in the back. The small room provided the bare essentials however, the whole room was practically a shower, so it didn't give much space to stand. He gripped the walls to stop from slipping and caught himself before he fell forward into the shower knobs. He stayed under the spray of the water for a few seconds longer to get the shampoo out of his hair before turning off the water. Akito watched as the water and foam ran down bare skin. At Kyou's feet he noticed a wash cloth stained with blood. Remembering the hit to his nose, he wiped his fingers under it. The skin was clean. 'The cat must have cleaned it up.'

"Could you move." Kyou said without turning. Hearing as how he didn't get an answer he continued. "I need the towel hanging behind the door." Still no answer but he refused the turn and meet the man. He looked down to his feet, watching as the water droplets from his hair fall and ripple the water that pooled at his feet. He was getting colder by the second and contemplated turning the water back on. 'Maybe the spray would make the jerk step out.' The silence along with his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by him making a high pitch squeal in the back of his throat. He didn't mean for it but the sudden sensation of arms wrapping around his abdomen and a hot tongue sliding against the back of his neck caught him off guard.

"Tell me," Akito began, Kyou noted it was huskier then it needed to be, "why are you still here?"

"What!" A furious blush was making its way onto Kyou's face. He didn't know how to react to what just happened but he couldn't believe the ridiculousness of the question. 'Of course I had tried to leave you psychotic jerk.' he bit his cheeks to keep his insult in check. Akito was mocking him, he knew why his attempt to leave failed but he had to hold his tongue. His words tended to make the situation worst then it could have been. Instead he scratched at the offending arms to release him.

A growl left Akito's throat at the scratching but he didn't let go. Instead he pulled the wet body closer and tighten his hold. Kyou struggled harder. "Let me go!" A sharp gasp followed. The hard bite to the juncture of his neck and shoulder was sending flashes of shock through his system, pooling in his abdomen. Kyou let out a whimper as the pain sharpened, his hand gripping black hair in an attempt to rip the man off, Akito gripped him tighter as the other hand tried to pry his arms off. Pushing the man off was just making him bite and suck harder.

Taking deep breaths to steady himself to not punch the man, Kyou gripped the wall once again and slowly went slack in the others arms. The pressure lessen and eventually the bite stopped. A tongue gently lapped at the area causing Kyou to wince. He was sure the wound was purple already and probably bleeding slightly. A trail of light bites soon followed from the hickey towards the back of his ear until lips sinfully wrapped around the bottom his ear lobe and teeth began nibbling. Fingers began pressing in to formed bruises causing Kyou to hiss in pain. A smirk formed on to the dark haired man's lips as he heard the sound.

"Stop!" he hissed and to his surprise Akito did. Upon promptly shutting away the cat in the bathroom, Akito made his way to the door of the cage. Touching the wooden structure, he eyed the seals carved into the frame. In a cursed family, such seals were common practice by the head of the households. After the last incident where the cat tried to make a run for it, he decided to add a seal onto the door. He knew the cat couldn't leave this room without carelessness on someone's part now. The door was still securely locked but the seals active. 'Looks like the cat did try to leave but was unsuccessful.' Eyeing the bathroom door, he continued his thoughts, 'looks like a lesson is in order.'

* * *

tbc.

Btw thanks for the reviews and favs guys.


	8. Silver and Copper

Sorry it took so long, but I needed to replan the direction the story was going. Can't count the amount of times I rewrote this chapter.

* * *

Before he could turn the door had closed. Grabbing the towel, Kyou dried off as fast as possible, Roughly scratching against the areas he had been touched, reddening the aching skin further. Frustratingly, he wished he could just erase away all the disgust he felt with himself for taking this kind of sick abuse, he scraped harder and harder until his skin burned and he couldn't take it anymore. Slumping to the ground, he took in ragged breaths as he held back the frustrated yell that wanted to leave his throat. 'I can't let that monster get to me.'

Bracing himself, Kyou got up and exited the bathroom. Cautiously he shut the door behind him, Akito sat on a chair across the door with the offending garment that sparked the earlier fight folded in his lap. His eyes narrowed at the sight. His school uniform was gone. He didn't have to ask what happened to it. Akito had already made sure the shirt was barely wearable earlier in the day. He probably did the same to his pants. The uniform was the only belonging he had from his previous life and he had fought tooth and nail to keep it. Obviously Akito had not liked his act for rebellion.

"Now that you are clean, it would be very appropriate to change." Said Akito sternly unfolding the grey yukata and holding it up. One could almost forget that he had an attack only hours before with how the man held himself up.

Kyou eyed the traditional casual wear. It was plain of acceptable quality material but he was weary of it. He 'politely' decline to wear it earlier in the day but it resulted in their current situation. Gritting his teeth he grabbed the yukata from Akito's hands and slid it on. It was soft against his skin and not too thin; it was comfortable but all the same he hated being in it. He felt as if he had given up a piece of himself and was submitting; it was still better then being naked in front of the man though.

"I knew it would look good on you." laughed Akito. Kyou eyed narrowed as he turned towards him, finishing the knot of the obi. He could feel the man's eye roam his form, concentrating on the bruise that was peeking out from the collar of the yukata. The orange haired boy looked on in disgust as the raven licked his lips in approval.

Black eyes narrowed and issued a command. "Sit."

Kyou gave him a look of confusion, but as his body refuses to obey a sudden surge of pain courses through him. He mouth opens to let out a soundless scream as he eyes bulge out, threatening to remove themselves from their sockets. 'What the fuck!' Akito just leers at him with a sadistic smile.

* * *

Shigure watched as the dojo empties out for the evening. Students thanking their instructor for another day of learning. Some discuss on the newly learnt techniques, others choosing a place for dine to replenish their energy. Some joke about, others just sigh in exhaustion. Shigure eyes Kazuma, he seemed eerily calmed. Nothing about him radiated the lost of a child that Shigure was feeling. The man smiled and waved off his students. The smile seemed weightless as he greeted Shigure who entered after the dojo was clear.

"How have you been Kazuma?" the greenish-gray eyes of the man just smiled back with his response, "Surprisingly well, Shigure. The dojo has more and more students and Hatsuharu drops by very often as well."

"Glad to see you well. I haven't seen you since the boys and Tohru's graduation ceremony." Shigure said opening his fan. Something was off, but he didn't know what it was.

"Boys?" Shigure had a foreboding sense of dread trickle down his spine.

"Well, our little Kyou and Yuki of course." the dog said cautiously.

"Who is Kyou?" asked the gray haired man. Shigure dropped his fan.

* * *

Another kick met Kyou's head leaving him slumped on the floor. Every resistance he made to Akito's words added to the pain that was being inflicted onto him. Roughly his head is jerked as his hair is grabbed, a hot tongue quickly invading his mouth. Gagging on reflex at the intrusion, Kyou held back not to bite down on the invading appendage.

"Oh, you are beginning to understand?" laughed the dark male as he broke the kiss. Letting go of the orange strands held in his grasp, he took in the form of the cat. A silver knife handle jutted out at the side of the boy's thigh, where blood was staining the grey fabric, spreading like wild fire. Bruises littered the slightly exposed chest from the loosening of the yukata, the angry red mark more visible then before. The forming bruise on the boy's cheek and the split lip which were erratically opening and closing to suck in air, were driving him over the edge. Leaning down he grabbed the knife handle and twisted slightly. The scream Kyou let out along with the scratches the boy was leaving on his wrist in attempts to make the man let go was all too much.

The contorted expression of pain, the warmth of the blade's handle, the smell of blood, he noticed that Kyou's scratches didn't hold as much power as before. The boy was weakening from the less nutritious diet he was kept on, his body spoilt from Tohru's cooking over the past few years. The stress of the situations and the beatings played on his psyche, furthering the damage his body sustained. Even if he tried to hide it, the cat was breaking, and Akito felt the rush of power flooding him, giving him a high that was almost orgasmic.

Harshly he ripped out the thin blade, rivets of blood following it as the stain got darker and spread further. Akito moaned as he relished in the melody of the agonized cries the boy below him let out, then brought the knife back down.

* * *

Blood. Red. Warm. Sticky. It was all over his hands. They shook with tremors of realization as his senses came back to him. He looked down at the man pinned below him, face barely recognizable from the beating it had receive. Horror ran through his system with the adrenaline of the moment but no where did he find any regret and remorse. A groan from the man that was once recognizable as Kazuma Sohma, further force reality into his returning senses. As if touched by a flame, Shigure leapt away from the man and ran.

After what felt like forever, he turned a corner, clutching the collar of his yukata and leaned back against the wall of a building. His lungs burned and his throat dried but he felt none of it. Looking back at his hands, he examined the blood stained knuckles and the fingers that wouldn't stop shaking. Looking up to the few stars of in the sky, he recalled the shock of Kazuma's words, the hurt and betrayal that flooded his senses, the halting of his thoughts. The anger.

Groaning he cupped his face in his hands, ignoring the the coppery scent. 'How could Kazuma do be such a coward. He was practically Kyou's father.' the angered thought began their frenzy. 'Why would he betray him? How could Hatori do this and not tell him. Hatori!' Raising his head, he breathed in the chill night air and made his way towards the main compound.

* * *

It hurt to even scream now. His throat felt dry and raw. He felt his will breaking with the assault. He wanted to cry but he couldn't. His pride was still intact, damaged and shrunken but still intact. The stab was unexpected. 'To think I wanted to stab him earlier.' Kyou didn't have time to laugh at his own ironic thought as he felt the knife press against his throat.

Everything stood still again. His breath was caught in throat, the ringing to the tense silence filled his ears but he wouldn't let it win this time. He broke the air, "Do it." his voice sounding raspier and quieter then he preferred.

He received a chuckle in return. "You..you sick fuck. Just kill me."

Akito let out a laugh. Kyou recognized the look of glee when the man had absolute control. He winced at it and the aches the stabs in his leg were causing. The knife was then put next to his head on the floor. Akito looked down at him, holding Kyou's jaw in a loose grip, ready to tighten to prevent the boy from looking away. The fiery gaze of black eyes bore into ruby ones that were dimming with every encounter with the former. Kyou felt the man's thumb rubbing the skin of his face as the hand held him in place. Despite the tremendous blood loss that was leaving him dizzy, Kyou could feel what's left of his blood rush to his face. The sense of such an intimate touch was rarely felt by Kyou. He cursed himself for having such a reaction as the smirk on Akito's lips deepened.

Kyou noted the way Akito's eyes seemed to crinkle with glee. He braced his body for the possible worst.

* * *

Another short chapter. Sorry but that's the way I write but I'll be back with more. I do intend to finish this fic, I just we write too much.


End file.
